We Come In Peace PART ONE
by Alien925
Summary: Back to the old days of Sabrina - centered on Zelda


Title: We Come In Peace.. Well, Out Of Love Actually.  
Category: Humor/Drama  
Author: Alien925  
Disclaimer: I honestly don't own any of the characters' from Sabrina The Teenage Witch however much I would like to. They belong to the creators[ Heartbreak Films and Viacom] . Oh, I don't own Star Trek either and I'm sure the pople who do own it are very nice people even though I don't know who they are. =)  
Summary: They are out there... believe me.. or Zelda, whichever.  
Classification: PG-13  
My Comment: I don't have anything much to say, except if you find anything in here offensive then don't read anymore. Its PG-13.. Oh and, no alligators or Aunt Hilda's were harmed in the making of this fanfic, no Zelda's for that matter either. please read and review this fanfic. Oh and sorry Salem's always hungry in my fanfics. I'm sure Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda feed him really! Lol. =)  
  
WE COME IN PEACE..WELL, OUT OF LOVE ACTUALLY.  
  
PART ONE  
  
Zelda walked up the driveway to the front porch, struggling with the weight of six grocery bags, most of which contained cat food tins.She put the bags down for a moment and flicked the door open with her finger. Turning round to pick up the grocery bags she saw a bright light in the sky. It flickered, turned red and then blue. Zelda blinked and as soon as she had opened her eyes the light had gone. Putting it down to early dementure, she pointed her finger at the bags, and levitated them into the air. She walked into the house and the grocery bags followed behind her.  
  
XxX  
  
As soon as he heard the door slam, Salem leapt up from his makeshift bed in the freshly washed laundry and ran down the stairs.  
"Oooh, what did ya get me? Anything good? Tasty? Fish?"  
" Regular cat food." Zelda answered, magically unpacking the bags and slumping in a chair. From the back garden she heard screams. It sounded like someone was in pain.  
" Whats going on?" she asked Salem, to tierd from shopping the mortal way to get up and look for herself.  
"That would be Hilda. She's trying to train alligators to ride unicycles so she can win a contest the local pet shop is holding."  
Zelda frowned not quite understanding, Hilda had never been that fond of alligators ever since she fell into that swamp back in 1876 and one had tried to bite two of her limbs off.  
"Hilda's broke and the pet shops offerring a cash prize. She figured it would be easier than getting a job." Salem explained.  
" Oh." Zelda said and then heard another scream from the back garden. " Is she ok?"   
Salem shrugged. "At least the screams' tell us she's still alive."  
  
XxX  
  
Later that night Sabrina, Zelda and Salem watched as Hilda stood in the garden blowing a whistle and trying to balance three aligators on one unicycle. She wasn't having much luck because, as everyone knows, alligators do *not* respond when you blow whistles and order them to do something. Hilda had zapped in floodlights which bathed most of the garden in white light but left some shadows. Allitgators lurked in the shadows, but as they tried to come close to Hilda, probably wanting a nourishing meal of fresh witch, she zapped them back causing them to tumble into the garage wall.  
Sabrina sighed and said to Zelda, " I'm going to bed, its school tommorrow an' everything... actually, I just don't want to see Aunt Hilda ripped to shreads by alligator teeth. Goodnight."  
She patted Salem on the head and walked upstairs.  
"Owww, bad alligator!" Hilda stood in the garden, her left arm deached neatly from her body and hung from an alligators mouth.  
" Oh no!" Zelda covered her mouth with her hands.  
" Good thing I made by whole body plastic before I started this whole thing isn't it?!" she said grinning. Zapping her arm away from the alligator she asked Zelda, " Could you reattach it please? Just pop it back into the socket like you'd do for barbie."  
"Eww, Alligator drool!" she cringed as she felt her re-attached arm.  
"I'm going to bed now," Zelda said, "have fun risking your life." With that she quickly left, narrowly missing losing her big toe.  
  
XxX   
  
Walking up the stairs to her room, Zelda ignored Salems cries of " I'm hungry!" and " does no one care about the cat anymore?" and shut the door. Going to the window to pull the curtains of her room she looked down at Hilda, who looked as if she was having a good time, dispite the fact there were alligators snapping at her feet.   
Looking up to the sky she stared at the stars. She had been an avid stargazer in the early 1700's and she could easily pick out orion and the north star amongst the other star clusters. Her eyes came to rest on a star she recognised from earlier that night. It changed color as she watched it and started to pulse as if it were breathing and got larger.   
Soon Zelda realised it was not actually breathing but it was comming closer. Squinting against the floodlights in the garden, she saw that it looked like some kind of spaceship. A bright white light flooded her bedroom, luminating whole room. Zelda felt the rooms spinnning and the colours becomming a blur. Everything wizzed past her, the bed, wardrobe, dresser and lastly her framed photograph of Willard Kraft, Vice Principle, before her world blacked out and she fell to the floor with a soft thud.  
  
XxX  
  
**End Of Part One**, I hoped you liked it, please review.  
Alien925  
  
Go To Part Two  
Go Back To Fanfics  
Go Back To Beth Borderick Fan Page  



End file.
